


在年月深渊

by Miraitansy



Category: Political RPF, 水表 - Fandom, 水表圈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraitansy/pseuds/Miraitansy
Summary: 他跟白令青，就跟那歌词里讲的一样，无份有缘而已。至于他们之间那些乱七八糟的事，跟那个破收音机一起，随着盘查清算，早不见了。
Kudos: 3





	在年月深渊

那会儿我问白令青，你猜他跟我说什么？荀颂搁下笔，弯腰揉一揉酸疼到麻木的腿，那是陕北潮冷冬天诱发的后遗症，而北京冬天的严寒则是亘古不变的漫长，很多时候他只好入定般坐在那里。风吹动掩映灯火，他在高处一动不动，如神龛上的一尊像。

“不要紧吧，要帮你叫医生吗？”贺颀看看他，关切地询问一句。他正思索荀颂刚刚的那句话，而有一时他意识到，荀颂还是费了点时间才能够波澜不惊地提起“白令青”这个名字的，就跟海里那些一草一木没有任何分别。淡退了疤痕，也没了太多遗憾，毕竟人都得向前看的。

荀颂摆摆手，脊梁松下来，靠在椅背上，微微笑了笑：“……他说，他希望你当二把手来着。”

贺颀在一瞬间钉成了静帧，又转而似笑非笑地挑挑眉：“这话放到现在，听起来像损李双嘉的。”

荀颂嘴角撇了撇：“以前损得还少了？”

倒也是。贺颀也笑了声，在荀颂的默许下起身往外头走，连月的会，开的人头都大了。

他俩都不提近日舆论造的势，只管各忙各的去了，任凭心急的人在其中斡旋，敌军围困万千，我自岿然不动。而北京城内城外还是有些分别，疫病肆虐，流年不利，颠沛的永远是百姓，云层之上，永远是万年不变的老样子。只是不知道，下一次站出来的人又会是谁。荀颂如今背负青天朝下看，都是九州城郭，他忧心忡忡、心急如焚，但永远岳峙渊渟，能一锤定音。

荀颂又彳亍在镜头之外的内闱，撑着他那把黑漆漆的伞，溶进黑漆漆的夜，像一尾鱼曳入深海，他开始处理舌根子长的跳梁小丑，尸位素餐的官员，还有佞臣。这些事他都不说，只管动了手，自会有波澜陡生，将一切掀得地动山摇。贺颀凝视着他的背影，忽然联想到白令青那句很令人印象深刻的话“干起来再说吧”，只摇摇头笑了下。其实他俩有点像的，江山背后，雍容垂范，一个在满大街伟大光荣的宣传牌上，一个在讳莫如深的草木春秋间。

荀颂后来想，其实白令青说的许多话都很有意思。比如他说，活人总会犯错，死人永远正确。那时他坐在栏杆上，瘦直的腿随意地垂下来，手上握一册卷起来的，泛黄的书，心事重重地望着比远方更远的天。荀颂习惯于他常说出些惊世骇俗的话来，也只随口问一句，没有例外？令青还真思索一番：有。荀颂不置可否地看向他指的墙上一个杨引之的头像，而后不动声色地低下头。

最后还是令青先开的口：“你要结婚了？”又补了一句，“为什么？”

这还有什么为什么，好像在白令青眼里，他就不能成家似的。荀颂看他一眼：“因为我觉得我们俩合适——不是门当户对的那种合适。”

这话白令青怎么听怎么刺耳，他不由自主对号入座，越想越忿，脸色一沉，从栏杆上跳下来，一言不发地往回院子的方向走。

荀颂不知道他今天又吃了什么枪药，一点就炸，但想了想还是跟了上去。白令青这次倒是没有走得很快，不像是刻意想甩掉他，于是荀颂就这么跟他保持着几步的距离，提高音量问：“你干什么去？”

白令青蓦地站住了，语气冷冷的：“去跟老爷子说离婚的事。”

荀颂无可奈何地叹了口气：“二哥，唉，跟你提这茬是我的错，我的错。”

白令青想做的事情，十匹马也拉不回，他本性就是撞了南墙不回头，平素又飞扬骄纵，是个自带腥风血雨的人。京城里的闲着没事干的人热衷于充当信息传播的媒介，经过催化发酵，整件事闹得沸沸扬扬，和他追求吕少仪时那写了几万字情书的浮夸表白方式一样富有戏剧性，然而这事放到现在来讲，多少显得有些讽刺。

吕少仪相貌和顺而内心刚毅，她是个传统的女人，咬定青山不放松，但白令青偏爱克服困难，锲而不舍，把以前楔进去的钉子一颗颗拔出来。最终白谨行出面调停，双方不欢而散。碍于白谨行的地位面子和两家望族名声，也不过是相见装作不相识。白谨行后来什么也没说，只那背影在令青看来多有些颓唐。

然而荀颂又在这个时候不合时宜地出现了，他知道白令青现在并不那么开心，因为父辈的老去如同夕日欲颓，是不可逆转的。

我要走了。荀颂平静地说，没有提什么别的乱七八糟的事。这让他一时间恍惚以为是动乱前几年，那时候去陕北之前的荀颂也只说了这四个字，连去哪，去干嘛都没说，好像他应该明白这每一个字背后的含义似的——不过他确实知道，荀颂要离京去冀，鹰隼试翼，风尘翕张，朝霜暮雪，一去不回头。

白令青从来不对他的选择发表意见，他自己留在帝都读了两年本科三年研，然后远赴辽省，他是天生贵胄，又是北大的高材生，旁人当他是金凤凰，不可屈才委身于穷乡僻壤。他对这种观念嗤之以鼻，意志坚定而为人狂简，哪管别人戴什么有色眼镜怎么说他，这些人压根儿跟他“不是一个层次上的”。他眼光毒辣，早就看出生态效益功在当代，利在千秋；他兀傲下临，大笔如椽，用典精准，挥毫书就“谁砍我的树，我砍谁的头”后扬长而去。那入木三分的字迹一直挂在道旁供人瞻望，跟他这个人一样，有一种天然的震慑力，可又偏偏他抚民恤民，真诚、坦荡而热切。这两种看似相悖的东西在他身上巧妙糅合，使得那时候尚且年轻的荀颂看到他穿着白衬衫逆光走来时，心中有很多奇妙的设想，那是二哥，白书记，还是令青同志？会是他的强劲政敌，利益纽带，还是终生挚友？然而每一绺日光都耀目得令人失神，所有的树木都苍郁虬结。直到白令青有点惊讶的，似笑非笑地开口，第一句话就是“你就离婚了？”荀颂极难得地愣怔片刻，失去了一切或好或坏的念想，只想把此人扔出去。

“白令青，你大老远的来就想跟我说这个？”

浮华落尽，笑月怀情，他和明瑛的故事不是单纯的情伤，而是价值和理念的鸿沟，凑合着搅杂着不顺眼与不耐烦，两个人过得又难又累，还是明瑛决然斩断情丝，远赴重洋，而荀颂在第无数个石沉大海的跨洋电话后放弃了做裱糊匠的念头，他们俩故事的结局草率、尴尬、各怀伤疤，只能随着时间慢慢愈合。

这并非荀颂的本意，但反观白令青，他不在乎。只是那会儿荀颂还会明知故问，那如果是你呢，会怎么做？

白令青果然无所谓地看他一眼：“会抢在她前面签离婚协议书。”

什么人啊。荀颂不想搭理他了，只扭头看向窗外碧空流云，心里却又无端浮现出白令青第无数次从栏杆上轻巧的跳下来的样子，性灵独抒，意气飞扬，令旁人都黯然如光亮室内的萤火虫。

白令青曾说，他每次见到他的时候，都不知道后面的日子会发生什么。他们曾经在辽有一个“靡不有初，鲜克有终”的再遇，没有人群和围追堵截的镜头，只有万顷霞光和细叶裁风，他俩把脸对着人工湖面，良久，用抬头纹互相打了个招呼又侧了回去。

什么时候动身？荀颂把手收进大衣口袋里，欲言又止。

明天。白令青言简意赅，他寻思着荀颂知道些什么比他多的东西，他入京这事有点明升实降的味道，算是断送了他一半的副相前程，这是上头要他夹着尾巴做人呢。他心里烦闷，看到荀颂更甚，这人光知道韬光养晦，全然看不到刀光剑影似的，想着往兜里摸了根烟，自个儿点上了。

然而荀颂倒是想着，效率这么高，不愧是你。他一低头，抽出手伸进令青的衣袋里，两人指尖片刻轻触，便轻易顺走了他的烟盒，用的是平时对同僚的和缓的语气：“上了五十岁就是老年人了，老年人就要注意着点身子。”

白令青在烟雾中眨了眨眼，神情中有些许困惑，好像有什么事没反应过来一般，竟然无端显得有几分温和。

后来荀颂意识到，物之反常必有妖。他跟白令青之间真的出现了不少幺蛾子，原来在那个时候就埋下了伏笔。白令青前脚刚走，李双嘉后脚就到，来得太顺理成章，上头的安排显得更加诡谲难料。荀颂则在之江偏安一隅，以不动应万动，但他没有不争这个选项，只得看着白令青换了个身份在荧幕上更加树大招风，自己按部就班地筹谋入（隔）常，世界上哪有这样好的买卖，让他俩并肩为王。这意味着殊途同归，意味着命运转盘的指针只能停在一处，意味着昔年友，今日敌。草蛇灰线，伏行千里，原来不知不觉就走到这一步了啊。

也没什么好的。

后来荀颂例行上京时又见白令青，很有狭路相逢的意味，后者站在漏风的屋梁下，专心致志地调试一个老式的收音机，荀颂认得那是六十年代的东西，他们家以前也有一个。他有许多担心的事想说，可光是看着他，便觉得说什么都太多了。

白令青抬眼看见他，笑得灿烂，却只在眼底，不到心底：哟，荀书记嘛。

几分钟后，他们还是隔着茶几面对面坐下了，中间摆着的那个辣耳朵的全损音质收音机在放汪维则在新闻上的讲话，他的声音在里头支离破碎。

荀颂还是觉得应该说点什么，应该劝他强极必辱，峣峣者易折吗，连他自己都觉得啰嗦无聊得可笑。于是荀颂替他做了无数的假设：如果汪维则抓住了你的把柄，如果温云容全身而退来逐你出京，如果真是我来挡你的道呢？

老弟，这都是你的猜想，就算它要发生，当下也在发生之前。白令青看他一眼，目光孤注一掷得陌生，他怜悯又讽刺地看着会堂的方向说，那里有两个青团书记，外朝也有两个，加上中朝的和那个令榕，团（隔）中（隔）央已经占领了党（隔）中（隔）央，我呢，早就刹不住闸了。

荀颂心里是有些痛的，这痛苦从头发丝到指尖，无孔不入，像纸巾上渗开的墨水，但他最后也是没能接得上话。

荀颂奉旨入京之后，充当何持瑾的好学生，他性情谦和，行事持重，较之白令青那个行走的易燃易爆物，显得格外令人放心，看起来就像是多方纷争后一个折中的产物，一个听话的囚徒。

他跟白令青再也没有坐下来讲话的机会，只知道渝都银杏飘摇，万丈高楼平地起，适时帝都开办举世的盛会，一扫往年阴霾，自有扬眉吐气，伟大复兴之意。

再后来，荀副主席公事公办地孤身一人站在了渝州市委大楼前，走了进去。他跟白令青最后的那次谈话可以概括为“你早听我一句不就得了吗”，直白，僵持，漫长，难堪到不欢而散，偏偏第二天还得撑着在镜头前面笑脸迎，短刀接。荀颂向来冷静，公私分明，不把私下的情绪带到工作上，白令青身心俱疲，冷下一张脸，装也不想装。一直到荀颂回去的前夜，对方跟他说：你做东道主，不请客人吃饭？

白令青没好气说，前面几天你吃的那都是什么？

荀颂淡淡的：那是渝州都督宴请座上宾，不是你招待我。

白令青冷笑了声，不置可否，这也正好，省了笔公款，还不用见到不相干的人。

于是半小时后，他们二位出现在了白令青的官邸。荀颂进去，把大衣挂在外头的架子上，褪尽一身寒气。他先看看墙面上有没有什么山水字画，桌面上有没有什么珍玩古董，目光一圈儿梭巡完了，也没什么不该出现的东西，才不知是松了口气还是提了口气般的坐下了，茶几前面搁着那个破收音机，突兀得像大天白日出现的毛月亮。

白令青这几天被他搞的敏感而戒备，视线跟着他的目光也在室内流连了一圈，而后直接地刺破了沉默的空气：荀颂，你想查我。

荀颂不想反驳这个无中生有的定论，心不在焉地按动收音机，新闻联播的时间已过，电台恰好在放一首熟悉的歌，但被割裂得陌生而刺耳。他按下了开关键：都这样了，换一个吧。

白令青听着他仿佛只抽出十分之一的精力来敷衍他的口气和那颇似顾左右而言他的话语，眼神像是被刺痛了。那一刻他脑海中不自觉地浮现出很多画面，譬如大院里那些纯粹得失真的过往，他不情不愿地背着荀颂走在一个宁谧凉爽的夜晚，他们一同放飞一只雏鸟，譬如他们明里暗里的唇枪舌剑和惺惺相惜，又譬如在外求学的逸之甚至不知道他可能会飘零异国，他的家人对荀颂而非他寄以厚望，甚至不惜用他来成全对方，还有没完没了的来自他的政（隔）敌的眼线，等候他的软弱，摧垮他的矜傲。在那些荀颂不知道的夜晚，他一抬眼便看到他自己的孑然一身。

你是真的贵人多忘事，荀副主席，自己落下的东西都不记得。他尖刻地笑了，忘了就忘了，反正也不是什么重要东西。但有一点你得给我记住——照这么下去，来日盖棺定论，别提政绩千秋了，你连个无功无过的名声都保不住。

再后来的事情荀颂不愿回想了，太多千疮百孔的事情都经不住想。他嘴唇苍白地靠在病床上的软枕之前，何持瑾已经率先做出预判，赶来时担忧得真真切切。但他又很深刻地明白，这件事触碰到了首长的底线，是没有转圜的余地的。何持瑾又岂会不知，那些将会连根拔起的人里，有多少是他跟荀颂各自的羽毛。

郦筠也问他：你总也得知道是谁吧？

荀颂合上眼平静陈述：是一声枪响。

震得他耳鸣了许久。

他还是有点虚弱地在审讯室出现了。连日的盘问将白令青挖得很苦，两个人都不好过。他赶上了白令青最后一次庭审前的短暂喘息时机，遣散了周围人。令青着一身白衬衫，神情倦怠但脊梁笔直，手臂上挂着件明显不是这个季节该穿的外套。他心有所感般回头一望，竟是笑了：这个，总没忘吧？

荀颂问道，你知道我来？

令青语中已无波澜，倒还挺有些惋惜：总要来看看败军之将嘛。

荀颂面无表情地看了他一会儿，试图从这里头找到点什么别的情绪，但是没有，便垂眼瞧了眼他手上自己的衣服，压下了一阵无名火，说，我不要了。

白令青嗤了一声，一甩手把大衣掼到墙和树丛之间的缝里去了。

你怎么又在这里。白令青抱怨了一句，透过窗缝望了望，让荀颂进去。他在秦城窗明几净的一隅住了很久，楠木书架上摆着一排排不同领域的书，砚台被灯光照得惨白，将他的面部轮廓模糊成柔和的一片，跟几十年前特别像，荀颂几乎以为他下一刻就要竖起剑眉说“别再想从我这里借走一本书”这类的话来。

白令青眉骨都开始染上霜色，但他似笑非笑的讽意自始至终不曾变过半分。又来说道什么历史遗留问题啊，荀总书（隔）记。说这话时，他陷进那个软塌塌的沙发里，像要慢慢地被啮噬成一把峥嵘枯骨。

你就当天太黑，我走错道好了。荀颂漫不经心道。

回去时碰到贺颀，俩人相识相知数十载，有些事儿过于心照不宣。贺颀有回问他，你何不把想说的都说开了呢？荀颂看看他，我说什么，跟他说重庆现在能摆地摊了么。

贺颀：……就这？

荀颂在心里想，还有，那件大衣是真可惜，就穿了那一次来着。

这神奇的思路贺颀也猜不到，反正他们的故事也大略有个终局了。

贺颀信他胆魄，由旧友变忠臣，颇有名士之风，亦如孤光自照，肝肺皆冰雪。他高高瘦瘦地行走在朝堂，长桥卧波般横亘其间，有着拿捏不准的地位，做着刀尖舔血的事，本来就很具有戏剧性了，可世人更喜欢君臣离心的戏码，爱前（隔）朝密事和后（隔）宫艳（隔）史，从杨引之那个年代便可揆诸当下，从说韩立缨骑墙到荀贺分道，他们热衷于将荀颂塑造成德不配位而独断专行的封（隔）建君主，难逃孤家寡人的命运。但是历史是没有预兆的轮回，不在时间里自焚，就在永恒中结晶，结局都惊人而逆天的相似。

只有白令青是个例外，他不看，不听，不改。荀颂背对山河一步步走向权力顶峰之际，他高飞坠落，中道折戟。港台的媒体编撰的流言雪花片一样地飞来，说荀颂向来爱扮猪吃老虎，铲除异己，心狠手辣，又不怀好意地替白令青扼腕长叹来博取眼球。然而在第无数个属于海里的夜，荀颂不悲不喜地想起白令青，想起他张扬而坦荡的笑声，想起他喊“荀颂”这个名字时有些居高临下的模样，想起自己收走他烟盒时，他模糊在呛鼻烟雾中难得错愕的神情，想起白令青跟秦城之间其实就差了一个他。

主要还是想到那个老旧、卡顿的收音机，对歌手的嗓音和听者的耳朵都不太友好。后来他才知道那歌词：在年月深渊，望明月远远，想象你忧郁。

也没什么忧郁的，说故人太酸，说仇人不至于，他跟白令青，就跟那歌词里讲的一样，无份有缘而已。至于他们之间那些乱七八糟的事，跟那个破收音机一起，随着盘查清算，早不见了。

Fin.


End file.
